


The Oath Of The Swordswomen

by Pinx_B



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance, Smut, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 15:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13684899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinx_B/pseuds/Pinx_B
Summary: Indulgence is running through the air as Meira & Yorihime show Reimu what it really means to be on the receiving end of their undivided attention..





	The Oath Of The Swordswomen

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Reimu's mind was in a flurry; trapped between a state of complete dissociation of reality yet finely in tune with her surroundings. 

This feeling had become somewhat of the norm when situations like this occurred. 

She could feel Yorihime's lips pressed against her neck as she stood behind her, tugging off her top before reconnecting her mouth onto Reimu's skin. Her arm placed itself behind the lunarian's neck as she dragged her hands up the brunette's stomach, up her ribcage and to the place where she could start undoing Reimu's sarashi. 

Reimu's breathing was rapidly increasing when the cold air hit her exposed chest but not for long as Yorihime's hands covered her breasts and soothed them with her warm palms. The firm kisses down her shoulder mixed in with soft squeezes were making the brunette's knees shake, her grip on Yorihime's neck increasing. 

The sensations were overwhelming as it was but the addition of what Reimu saw in front of her fuelled that to greater heights. 

Meira was on her knees and in the process of pulling down Reimu's skirt whilst her lips started kissing over the brunette's soft stomach, loving the way the skin reacted in her mouth when she gripped it between her teeth. Her hazy eyes were up and watching the way Yorihime was playing with Reimu while the brunette's other hand landed on her head. 

Whenever the three of them got together, it _always_ ended this way. 

Sneaky yet respectful touches, refined but sultry stares and reserved words of affection; Yorihime and Meira were one in the same which was every dream Reimu had. 

She couldn't help but to succumb to the powerful women that doted on her whenever they could. Be it through their lectures, their training or through their loving, Reimu wanted to experience it all. 

The sentiments were more than mutual for Yorihime & Meira. 

Meira's hands slid down her thighs, parting them slightly whilst her mouth continued to stir the excitement around Reimu's naval. She could feel the tense but shaky hold the woman had on her hair the closer her tongue stroked downwards. Just the scent of the brunette was driving the samurai to madness as a burning desire to delve into her lover kept growing and growing. 

"Reimu?". 

Yorihime's low voice ringing in her ear made her slump backwards. She could only grunt in response before opening an eye and glancing into the woman's eyes. As always, she saw a range of emotions in the lunarian before they did this; just to make sure if she was ready or if she wanted to stop etc. 

Sometimes it marvelled Reimu at how considerate her lovers were despite the time that had passed between them. Never would they have needed to lie and manipulate their way into the shrine maiden's life & heart like many had tried to do.

They were composed up of honour and a deep sense of nobility that made Reimu swoon whenever either of them simply spoke. It was this reason that she knew that she'd always be safe and loved in their arms and none of her guards had to be up. 

"I'm okay, please, don't stop". 

She said it loud enough for Meira to hear when she felt the samurai move away from her body slightly and heard the rustling of her clothes being removed. 

Reimu leaned forward and took Yorihime's lips into her own, licking them before sliding her tongue into the woman's mouth. 

It got a groan out from the lunarian who matched Reimu's strokes equally, enjoying the way she tasted and taking extra time to suck on her lips whenever she had the chance. 

For herself and Meira, their mutual attraction to Reimu, the similarities in their personalities & their craft as skilled swordswomen instantly built the bridge between them. 

It always felt natural that this was going to happen the more they were around Reimu and as much apprehension as they might have had to begin with, soon enough the two woman fell into a comforting relationship. 

Both with Reimu and each other. 

Returning her arms around the brunette's thighs, the samurai pressed her lips over Reimu's and felt the impact of it instantly. Her knees continued to shake while Meira delivered more kisses, teasing her tongue into the folds now and then just like Yorihime was doing in her mouth. 

The muffled moans were caught into the lunarian's mouth as she kept kissing her till they were both fighting for control with their tongues. The fullness in Yorihime's palms gave her an advantage, stroking and squeezing till she could roll the hardening tips between her thumb and finger before massaging them to elevate the pain. 

Reimu ground back against the Princess in an automated response to Meira's wet tongue sliding into her after she parted her thighs further. She yanked on the purple locks a little harder than intended but it felt so exhilarating at feeling her walls wrap around her lover's tongue to keep her there.  

Meira certainly had no qualms about being able to know and feel how _good_ she was making the brunette feel, it was what she lived for. Be it simply relaxing together with the two women or going out on patrols, the samurai relished in the time spent, more so since Yorihime couldn't always be around often. It made her press the flat of her tongue against the walls till she could slide it up and down with added pressure, causing Reimu to yelp out and Yorihime to grip her waist with one hand. 

That was exactly what Yorihime wanted too and felt pleased that Meira was with them this time. A hand had stroked its way up her leg and she knew it was the woman's on the ground, the calloused fingers firmly caressing her skin and she had to glance down when Reimu leaned her head back against her shoulder. 

Normally she wouldn't have been able to do that given their height difference but the lunarian was bending her knees a bit to get a good grip of Reimu. Her eyes took in the sight of Meira lavishing her tongue within Reimu, moving her head around to make sure she could lick every inch of their lover from the inside. Their eyes locked and Yorihime bit down on Reimu's neck to conceal how sensual she looked, how relaxed and content her gorgeous face appeared as the hand on her leg gave her a reassuring press. 

They shared their emotions through their smouldering glance whilst Yorihime moved her other hand away from Reimu's aching breast and trailed it down her stomach to the protruding nub that was yearning for attention. 

Knowing how close Reimu would be, the lunarian slowly skimmed her fingers of the muscle as Meira continued her strokes on the inside. 

"W-wait, I, I'm gonna fall.." Reimu panted and gripped Yorihime's wrist whilst pushing Meira further against her vulva. 

"We've got you" the lunarian reassured and kissed the brunette's jaw, building up the cadence on her clit, "You know we would never let that happen, do you understand?".

Yorihime exhaled through her mouth hard at how much Reimu was flexing under her digits as Meira pulled back out to suck up what the brunette had released so far and to breathe. She saw the lunarian's fingers rubbing Reimu and couldn't resist kissing them & providing a teasing lick to the clit between her open fingers. 

The smirk on Meira's lips made Yorihime feel like she was drowning and she was convinced that Reimu felt the same at the move. 

"Not playing fair tonight?" she managed to direct at her lover. 

Meira was placing gentle kisses around and between the brunette's thighs as an alluring glint floated in her purple eyes. 

"I deem it fair to pleasure _both_ of my lovers". 

"A woman of your words & actions is what you are" Yorihime replied back with nothing short of sensuality, "Isn't that right?".

One of Meira's hands travelled across Reimu's hip and slid into the gap of Yorihime's outfit, scraping her nails down the lunarian's upper thigh, "I should hope for you both to be familiar with that, Princess". 

Reimu felt her own thigh being hoisted onto Meira's strong shoulder with her other hand, the woman's bare skin caressing the bottom of it as she got comfortable. Hearing her say that was arousing enough and knowing that it was sending Yorihime into a frenzy was furthering it. 

The way Yorihime and Meira flirted with each other was a sight that could bring any woman to their knees. It was so deep and rich in character. Elegance was dripping off of every word they batted at each other. The sheer formation of the sentences they uttered were doused with class yet could rouse one's body so easily. The tone of their voices when complimenting the other did little to hinder the suggestive ideas their phrases carried. 

It was like watching lovers making love without the physical touches yet it was filled with _so_ much sexual interaction. 

Unbeknownst to everyone around her who thought the shrine maiden was the pinnacle of self control, Reimu could and has got herself off whilst laying between the lunarian and the samurai when they did this. 

Barely stood upright whilst being taken by both of the women in her life & listening to their little playful remarks made Reimu feel like she was being covered in the finest of silks; draped so finely around her body as if created by goddesses themselves. 

Then again, when it came to Meira and Yorihime, goddesses would be an adequate way to describe everything about them. 

As if wanting to prove her words, Meira slid back into Reimu, her mouth firmly over her entire vulva as she licked her up and down fervently. Yorihime held onto Reimu's waist tightly because she was going rigid, the thrashing becoming harder to control the more she and Meira gave her what she needed. 

Her fingers and Meira's mouth were coated with Reimu's release now as they sped up their well timed movements to take the brunette over the edge. Yorihime was gasping whilst trying to ease the intensity running through her younger lover's core; kissing her ear, neck, shoulder gently and whispering words of longing. 

With Meira's tongue buried inside of her & Yorihime's fingers curling over her clit, Reimu was seeing stars given how tight her eyes were closed. She hoped that nobody was in the vicinity of the shrine let alone her living quarters as they'd be bound to hear the harmonious sounds of her moaning both women's names without hesitation. 

She couldn't hold the sensation of needing to come anymore, her hand clenching tight around Yorihime's wrist with the same grip she had on the back of Meira's head. 

Not that she'd get to hold back anymore as the two women delivered the final few strokes and tugs to set Reimu loose. Her body went rigid, her leg pushing down on the samurai's back as she pushed her hips forward to feel Yorihime's fingers roll around as she came. 

Reimu's body drained out of energy along with a few sporadic shakes following it. Meira eagerly capture every drop that smoothly went down her mouth as the lunarian's hand was painted with just as much. 

The brunette murmured between catching her breath when Meira placed her leg back down knowing that Yorihime would be holding her, there was no way she'd be holding her own weight after that. 

It was always a delight to see that expression on Reimu's face, as if her entire being was finally at ease; something that Yorihime & Meira strove to see. Reimu deserved that slice of being indulged as often as possible given the price she pays for a job she didn't ask for. They both understood that & admired the woman for it, more so considering the changes she brought to the land. 

 

Gently, Yorihime passed the spent brunette into Meira's lap as she stood back up. 

She could see Reimu's body shuddering as the after effects of the orgasm continued to swim around her body. Her legs were encircled around Meira's waist, head on her shoulder as the woman soothed her down by rubbing her back and stroking her hair. 

Yorihime was the only one that was still dressed so she saw to that; all the while with Meira watching her. They grinned at each other knowingly as the samurai moved her lips onto Reimu's shoulder. 

"Reimu, would you like to turn around?". 

Reimu nodded as words couldn't be coerced out of her tired lungs yet so Meira slowly let her push her own legs back before she held the brunette's waist and helped to manoeuvre her around. 

"I think I swore enough to a goddess to bring her back to the shrine" Reimu managed to scoff whilst getting comfy and resting her head back on Meira. 

"Well, there is nothing quite like being grateful to the process of living than experiencing it first hand and being thankful for it" Meira replied smoothly. 

The brunette could only groan at the seductively tinged way of Meira's words, opening her eyes only to find Yorihime slowly undoing the clasp on her belt. 

"I, I'm not going to be walking for a while am I?".

"You will not have to, that is why _we_ are here after all" the lunarian replied and relished in watching how both women's eyes followed every move. 

"Don't blame me if Gensokyo burns to the ground just because you two can't keep your hands off of me" Reimu stuttered as Yorihime's belt dropped to the floor first. 

Meira's laugh echoed into Reimu's ear as her naked body moulded against the other woman's. 

"It isn't a laughing matter, Meira" she tried to chide but failed miserably, more so when the samurai kissed over where Yorihime had bitten her. 

Yorihime's fingers worked slowly to undo the buttons on the red dress as she eyed up both woman on the ground. Her lips were turned into a smirk when she saw Reimu gulp while she opened the dress and let it join her belt, now left in her short-sleeved blouse. 

She stepped forward to give them a show of her long legs gracefully moving whilst she started working on the next layer. 

"You were saying earlier that _I_ was not playing fair?" Meira commented, trailing her eyes up the legs just in time for when the blouse was dropped onto the floor too, "You play twice as dirty" she smiled appraisingly. 

"You're both as bad as each other with your games" Reimu muttered and let her eyes sink into every curve of the lunarian's body. 

Yorihime merely remained coy as she discarded her bra and underwear, then bending down till she was at the same height as the two women. 

"Can you really place the blame on us and our behaviour when we have you as a conduit to our desires, Reimu?". 

"I.. don't even know what that means and I don't even care to be honest". 

Reimu's arms wrapped around Yorihime's neck and she kissed her, anything to get rid of the smug look that was both pissing her off and turning her on. She could feel Meira's arms still snug around her own waist as her lips connected with her upper back. Reimu moaned into Yorihime's mouth at feeling the two swordswomen pepper her body and soul with declarations of their love. 

There was no rouse or hesitation when it came to ensuring that Reimu was filled with nothing but the best as that is what Yorihime & Meira both wanted. Encountering Reimu and becoming a part of her life seemed magnetic, the brunette being a figure that neither women could ever forget. 

They ensured that with each touch of their fingers that caressed Reimu's body. 

They spoke of how much they adored her with each kiss. 

They made sure to never let the brunette feel a loneliness she once felt growing up. 

For Reimu, such a time felt like it didn't exist anymore. 

She had her friends, she had her purpose as a shrine maiden and to seal of the wondrous package her life had become, she had two, courageous & beautiful women that spent their nights & days by her side. 

With both of their bodies keeping her secure and satisfied, Reimu closed her eyes and sunk back into Meira's chest whilst Yorihime's lips burnt a trail down her chest till she was resting between her legs. Her fingers threaded through the lunarian's purple hair as her mouth got reacquainted with the samurai's; both simply getting started in showing Reimu what she made them feel.

The forging of this intricate yet gorgeous relationship was one that may seem chaotic in the eyes of outsiders but they knew better, they knew each other on levels that nobody else would ever touch up on. 

 


End file.
